For you, i will end this
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: TF Armada one shot. Based between episodes 50 and 51. Galvatron hears a mysterious voice calling to him and decides to investigate.


My first TF Armada fic. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Warning: OOCness, mentioned character death and implied yaoi. (Up to you, really.)

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro. (Statement of the fucking year!)

Note: This is really bad, possibly the worst thing i've written. (In my opinion.)

* * *

The battle continued to rage on against Unicron. The Autobots and the Decepticons had joined forces after the death of the Decepticons, second in command, Starscream. Putting their differences aside to finally put this horror to an end and bring peace to the universe.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Galvatron were running through the inside of the giant, planet eating transformer. There were cables covering the walls, ceiling and floor with dead transformers stuck between the cables, faces twisted in pain. They were heading to the core of Unicron to stop Sideways's plan and retrieve The Star Saber, The SkyBoom Shield and The Requiem Blaster.

Suddenly, Galvatron stopped in his tracks, hearing a familiar voice in his processor.

 _'Galvatron.'_

"What is it, Galvatron?" Prime asked, stopping and turning around to look at the Decepticon leader. Galvatron grunted and turned away from the other. "There is something i need to do. Go on ahead, Prime. Just don't kill Sideways before i get there." Galvatron spoke angrily and ran down another one of the tunnels, not caring to explain to the Prime why.

* * *

He ran through the tunnels, following the voice that still called to him _'Galvatron.'_ He dodged the cables that tried to reach out and grab him, shooting some of them with his cannon. He was dashing through the tunnels for what felt like hours, until he was in a tunnel, similiar to the others...but it was quiet, too quiet.

Except for the voice that got louder and louder in his processor.

But then, as he got half way through the tunnel, he found, hovering a few inches off the ground, the now blue seeker that perished only days ago to join the Autobots and the Decepticons together, one of his wings still missing from the battle and his eyes glowing white..."Starscream!?"

The seeker just simply hovered there, a genuine smile on his faceplates, probably from the fact that his leader had not just simply deleted him from his data banks after the stunt he pulled.

Galvatron readied his cannon, pointing it at the ghost like apperition of his former second-in-command. "Out of my way, Starscream!" He shouted, not believing what he saw. 'Hes dead! Starscream is dead! I saw it with my own optics! How is he still alive?!' He thought angrily, repeating it over and over in his processor, the seeker moving closer to him.

 _"Please sir just hear me out!"_ He started, Galvatron lowering his weapon slightly. _"I know what your thinking and yes, i am dead, but my spark is imprisoned deep within Unicron."_ Starscream explained, still getting closer and closer to the other, who aimed his weapon at him again. _"I just wanted to say...thank you, Galvatron."_ Starscream just stood there only a couple metre from him now and it was quickly getting on the bigger mechs nerves.

"I didn't do it for you, Starscream! I did it, because if Unicron lives there will be no universe for me to rule over, you fool!" He shouted at him. Starscream had simply had enough of this. Countless denial after countless denial from his leader.

 _"Thats it! I have had enough of this!"_ He snapped, clenching his fists tightly, but Galvatron didn't even flinch at the seeker. _"Why? Why can't you just admit that you're doing this for me?!"_

"Because that isn't why i'm doing this, you idiot!" He could see the tears straining Starscream's optics. _"What is stopping you from saying that you respect me? Tell me!"_ Starscream wanted to know why or it would just eat at his spark forever.

Galvatron suddenly felt an emotion he had not felt before...guilt, for what? Not telling Starscream that he had a small slither of respect for the seeker. Ridiculous! He pushed the matter to the back of his processor.

After a few minutes of silence, Starscream finally spoke again, but this time he didn't even bother to stare at Galvatron, instead opting to simply stare at the ground. _"It seems no matter what i do, you'll never be truthful with me."_ There it was again, that same feeling, he hated that feeling plaguing his processor and decided to finally say it.

"Starscream," He started, getting said mechs attention as he stared up at his leader to look at him optic to optic, Galvatron still having that stern look on his face. "I admit, you are a skilled warrior, one of the strongest warriors i have, Starscream and i respect you for that." He finally said it, after how many stellar cycles of war, he finally said it. A smile slowly came to the others lip components as he looked at his leader.

Suddenly, a laugh echoed through out the tunnel, catching the two off guard. It wasn't from Starscream, nor Galvatron. "Sideways!"

 **"Hahahaha! How sweet, Galvatron. Is that a weakness i see in that 'spark' of yours? Hmm? For your second in command? Funny, don't you think?"** Sideways laughed insanely at the two. They both wore an angered look on there faceplates, Galvatron moved in front of Starscream, standing up to face Sideways. "I'm getting sick of you, Sideways. Why don't you come out and face me like a real mech!" Galvatron shouted, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

 **"Sorry, i don't have time for such a pathetic mech like you. Besides..."** Suddenly a gasp was heard from behind Galvatron and he quickly spun around to see what was happening. Sideways was there, behind the seeker.

 **"I've come here to put Starscream back where he belongs."** The servant of Unicron somehow grabbed a hold of Starscream, the seeker beginning to fade at the others touch. "Sideways, what's happening to him?!" Galvatron seemed genuiely worried about the seeker safety.

 **"Like i said, i'm putting him back where he belongs...permanetly."** Galvatron reached out for the seekers servo as Sideways laughed continued to laugh maniacally. Galvatron wanted an explanation for Starscreams actions that had occured a couple days prier and wanted it now.

"Starscream!"

 _"Galvatron!"_

As he reached out to Starscream his servo faded, along with the rest of his body...he was gone. The Decepticon leader clenched his fist in guilt, he could have done something, he could have! But it wouldn't make a difference now. Silence filled the tunnel, until Galvatron finally spoke, his usual stern look decorating his faceplates.

"I'll end this conflict, Starscream. I promise."

Suddenly Galvatron realised that he had to catch up with the Prime and quickly left the tunnel...with only one line echoing in his processor. He let a small smile find its way onto his lip components.

 _'Thank you, Galvatron.'_

* * *

Oh boy! I can just hear the sounds of the fans screaming blasphomy at the sight of this fic. I hoped you enjoyed this little punch to the feels.

Leave a review before you go, ladies and gentlemen.

Have a good night/day! BYE! BYE!


End file.
